Provoking a Pather's Sister
by cornholio4
Summary: Post Far From Home oneshot. Peter has been framed for Mysterio's murder by the Daily Bugle while having his identity revealed. His girlfriend Shuri will not have it.


Peter Parker had just wanted to have a normal vacation in Europe relaxing with his friends from Midtown Science High. Especially with what was going on having to re-establish his life after having been dust for five years and his mentor Tony Stark having died.

However Nick Fury high jacked his summer vacation, he was given the EDITH glasses which were more trouble than they were worth, the Elementals attacked, he had to work with Nick Fury and a new Superhero Mysterio to fight them; he gave the glasses to Mysterio, with Michelle's help he found out Mysterio was a fraud who set everything up, Mysterio made him question what was real and what wasn't he had to find Happy to help him make a new suit and he had to master his extra sense (needed a better name than 'Peter' tingle) to stop Mysterio in London.

He got home only for it to turn out Mysterio set it up so that edited footage of their fight in London to make it look like he was the one behind it, revealing his identity in the progress. It was sent to the tabloid media outlet the Daily Bugle who exposed it all.

His friends who were knew was shocked but knew better, most people he knew around the neighbourhood and at school were shocked that he was Spider-Man but cautiously optimistic that it can't be the full story and being in contact with the other still living Avengers they knew it was a set up and promised him everything would be better.

However there were still actual believers of the Daily Bugle and a number of people who believed the story as it was presented so for their own saftey Peter and his Aunt May moved into the Wakandan Embassy in New York. He was mostly out in disguise to talk to see his friends and could not help but go out as Spider-Man when he felt the situation called for it.

It was a lucky break and probably nowhere close to possible if his girlfriend was Shuri the younger sister of T'Challa the king of Wakanda and their Superhero/protector the Black Panther. They had met on the battlefield against Thanos's army at the Avengers Facility. They grew closer after getting the chance to talk to eachother afterwards.

They met up while Shuri was working in New York and by video chat and they ended up having their first kiss together which led to them dating.

Shuri was pretty, sassy and funny, plus super smart. She was probably the smartest person he had ever met; probably even smarter than Tony Stark had ever been. Apparently most of Wakanda's newest technological breakthroughs as well as T'Challa's current Black Panther suit were all designed by her.

Though she had to deal with overprotective older brother T'Challa.

Shuri was furious about all this and told Peter she wished she had contacted her about the Elementals. She then swore that it would not work and she and T'Challa told them to leave it all to them. She was scary with how she looked like she was on a warpath. T'Challa had called him and explained it to Peter as thus:

"_While she is not the Black Panther; she is still a daughter of the Panther goddess Bast and well... You should never go after a panther's mate..._"

T'Challa actually laughed through the phone probably correctly deducing Peter's look to how T'Challa had phrased it.

The rest of the Avengers still active gave out their support of Spider-Man on social media and that certainly helped. It was good he could count on the Avengers to help as he had been idolising the entire team since the Battle of New York.

He still could not go out and help as Spider-Man and he sighed at the confused looks civilians gave him and thankfully the NYPD were putting some trust in him. Although he had to shake his head at one officer told him:

"_You know I bet if you did kill the Mysterio guy then the SOB had it coming; I am willing to bet that he summoned those Elementals himself so he could banish them and have everyone crown him as King of the world. You did good Spidey..._"

He had web slinged back to the Embassy and was going to the doors when he saw some guy with a gun and a Mysterio shirt shouting at him "Spider-Man! I don't know why the police have not gone after you yet but I am taking a stand to make a citizen's arrest against the murderer of Earth's greatest champion... Where are you going you coward?"

Peter just went up to the door and opened it and the guy ran up aiming his gun but one of the Dora Milaje guards of the Embassy went up to him and harshly disarmed him. "Peter Parker has been granted sanctuary by the Wakandan Royal Family and this embassy is Wakandan soil. You were by all definition about to invade Wakanda." Then she got out a photograph and showed it to him saying "this is what happens when you invade Wakanda."

The man looked like he was about to physically puke his guts out as he made his escape, "Anyone else who wishes to try their hand at trying the same idiotic stunt that this fool attempted to do will not be granted the same extreme leniency!" She shouted out as a warning to all terrified passerbys who seemed too understood.

Peter took his mask off and was greeted by Shuri excitedly dragging him to the TV that was set up and there was Aunt May there to watch along with Ned and Michelle who had came forward. Ned was telling him that even with the extreme rules he had to abide by he could not believe he was visiting an embassy where his best friend was staying at.

The TV was put on and it showed a live broadcast by WHIH political correspondent Will Adams. Will was a well known media personality who was a most vocal supporter of the Avengers and their leader Captain America. Will actually was very vocal of protesting the innocence of Spider-Man during this whole ordeal so this gave Peter some hope:

"_Ladies and gentleman I have a special guest tonight who will hopefully prove once and for all who was really behind the events of London that happened the past month. The people at the Daily Bugle supports the curiously suspicious footage claiming that Spider-Man set it up and killed Mysterio wanting to be the next Iron Man. Well I was jsut scratching my head wondering if people saw the big monster disappear like a hologram and not being banished; he still claims that he banished those Elementals? Plus several instances of the footage showed it was clearly edited to frame Mr Peter Parker." Will told his audience and then smiled. He then said "thankfully the Avengers and enough people have their heads on straight to question this and I am happy to report that we will have this cleared up thanks to my guest. Out of all the guests I have interviewed from presidents to organisation leaders; it is now my biggest honour to introduce the King of Wakanda; T'Challa."_

The video chat showed T'Challa in his office at the Wakandan Palace, then T'Challa explained his sister have been studying the footage from the visors in Spider-Man's newest suit and the EDITH glasses. He then said he handed into the US and UK authorities the data from the EDITH glasses which showed which user authorised what. Then he said that the footage he is going to show them has been sent and verified by the US and UK governments but the parts of Beck's actual death have been edited out for concern of the viewers at home.

Then show showed the footage of Peter facing Beck who was clearly in his special effects suit and their exchange was clearly heard, it then showed the voicemail by Peter saying to execute all the shutdown programs for the drones. About their entire exchange was heard.

Peter had the biggest look of glee amongst everyone else sitting down but then Will Adams introduced by video chat Everett Ross who was there on behalf of the UN with a statement from the US President Madeline Joyce and UK Prime Minster Brian Braddock; that the governments of both their countries will now be officially exonerating Peter Parker of what happened in London.

Peter and everyone there were now jumping in excitement and Peter hugged Shuri muttering his thanks but Shuri told him to forget about it. Ross talked about how the governments will be on a manhunt for any accomplices of Quentin Beck and an investigation to see if Beck had faked his death.

T'Challa told that Mrs Parker will be working with Stark Industries about suit against the Bugle for slander and reckless endangerment to which Peter looked to May in surprise but she smiled. T'Challa finished his interview by saying seriously:

"_The actions of Quentin Beck in his terrorist war crimes and trying to pin the blame of a young noble warrior while publicly revealing his identity shows that he was a cowardly charlatan with no morals or honour. The actions of the Daily Bugle especially Jameson in vilifying this young warrior and in exposing his identity for the world to see while singing the praises of a monster like Beck shows how much honour they have._"

DDDDD

About two weeks later Peter and Aunt May was able to move back into their apartment in peace but not before their landlord wanting Peter to sign some autographs for his kids. He would now be home schooled but kept in touch with his old classmates and friends. He was surprised to see on Social Media that Midtown High had put up a mural for Peter and Spider-Man set up by Principal Morita and Mr Harrington. Even Flash Thompson pitched in a lot of help.

There was now a lot of support and on social media there were support from those who stuck by him and those that were tending apologised to him. Still they were stubborn idiots who refused to relent but they were small potatoes.

He was now having Happy Hogan as his liaison and watching over his Superhero activities for the government. President Joyce had pretty much deputised all of the active Avengers that took part in the battle at Avengers Facility and Happy was made Peter's liaison due to the fact that he was still legally underaged and they were still working that part out. The governments of the world were thinking about what to do with their Superheroes since the Sokovia Accords had been pretty much a non entity for over 5 years and there were MCU more worldwide support and approval of the Avengers than there had ever been.

Peter was working on a project with Shuri when they ended up sharing a kiss.

DDDD

J. Jonah Jameson was angrily looking at the summons on his desk for the lawsuit against him and the Bugle. He was being stubborn and refused to relent on his view of what happened talking about how convenient it was that they left out the part where Quentin Beck died. Plus he was asking who is to say that was Beck in that footage and not someone in a special effects suit made to look like him.

He then angrily went up to his staff and shouted "They are talking of a suit against me? For daring to show to the world the news of the masked menace that murdered our greatest champion? I will not stand for it or the other supposed Heroes that decided to side with the menace; we will utterly destroy them... Where are you going?"

He was then surprised as most of the staff who were not too happy with working on the outlet after the whole debacle started; finally had enough and quit especially since continuing to work at the Bugle after that would just hurt their credibility especially the ones who were trying to be legit journalists.

His assistant angrily shoved a photo in his hands and told them that it was off him and his children and he had to face five years of depression, bar trips and support group meetings after they turned to dust in the snap. He had gone home and had sat down on his chair about to turn on the TV when they reappeared in the spots next to the chair they had disappeared from. He refused to let go of them for quarter of an hour.

He finished by saying he refuses to work for an ungrateful man who wants to outright slander the Heroes who not only saved the planet but brought his children back.

Jameson was stunned as he looked back at the assembled loyalists and true believers in the staff before shouting at them to go back to work.

**Should have the final chapter of Helping Spider-Man written before the end of the week at the possible latest.**


End file.
